


Dreaming a Dream

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [31]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You're playing piano with Kate at your side when the grumpy old lady down the hallway comes to your door. Is she complaining about the music or you and Kate both being women?





	Dreaming a Dream

You sit at the piano and take out an old book that Kate had found at a second hand store. You open the old book and turn to a song that always remind you of Kate, Dream a Little Dream of Me. You quietly place your hands on the piano keys. Kate is on a balcony reading a book so she might not hear you play, which is exactly what you want. You play a few scales to warm up your hands and begin the soft, flowing melody. You finish the song and begin to play it a second time because of how much you love it.  
“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’, birds in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me.” Kate sings from behind you. You glance up at her and see the smile on her face and the love in her eyes. You smile as she slides onto the bench next to you and places her head on your shoulder and an arm around your waist as you continue to play. “Say-“ Kate is interpreted by a knock at the door. You stop playing as she gets up and opens the door. Mrs. Esther, the elderly woman who hates everyone and everything is at your door. She was the classic wrinkled old woman who lived her whole life by the Bible. That's not a bad thing, but she took it to extremes. She is the old woman in church who will yell at any child who so much as breaths too loudly.  
“Oh, Mrs. Esther, what a surprise. Did the noise bother you? I can stop playing if you want.” You say as you stand up from the piano.  
“Sit down.” She says sternly. “That song, play it again.” You nod and begin to play. You’re a little tense as she takes her cane and sits next to you on the bench, resting the cane against the piano. She watches your hands as you play. “Relax, I’m not going to bite you.” You force yourself to calm down as you play. She continues to stare at your hands through the song. As you hold the last notes on the song, the woman holds the silver cross on her necklace in her hand. She has almost a sad tone in her eyes.  
“It’s a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Esther.” Kate says as she sits on the other side of you, making the bench crowded.  
“You two are lucky.” Mrs. Esther says grumpily. “Such a beautiful thing.” She stands up. “Apologies for the interruption." She takes her cane and walks toward the door.  
“It’s always a pleasure to you.” You fib as you force a smile.  
“You’re a horrible liar.” She lets out a sigh. “Just like Elizabeth.”  
“Your daughter?” Kate asks.  
“Oh, no, she was no one.” Mrs. Esther says, looking at her hands.  
“You’re a horrible liar.” You mock as you stand up. You lead her back to the bench and sit beside her. “Come on, Mrs. Esther, talk to us.” Kate gives you a warning look. Mrs. Esther is a hateful and grumpy woman who never seemed to find happiness, even after she married a man who gave her everything she ever wanted. At least, that’s what Kate told you.  
“May the good Lord strike me down for my sins.” She replies. You give Kate a confused look. She shrugs. “And you two,” Mrs. Esther turns so she can see both of you. You’re ready to hear her insult you and Kate for being two women in love. “know that you have never sinned.” She says, her tone becoming soft. She takes your hands in hers as gently kisses your knuckles. “You remind me of my Elizabeth. Back in the day, she loved to play that song on the piano and I used to sit beside her and sing.” You can’t help but smile as you understand. “I must be getting back to my own apartment and piano now.”  
“I didn’t know you had a piano, Mrs. Esther.” You say as you help her up. She gently holds onto your hand.  
“Yes, Elizabeth enjoyed it and I couldn’t bear to part with it when….” She trails off.  
“Ours is in need of tuning and the off sound bothers me. Would you mind we came over sometime and did a little show for you sometime?” You ask. A small light comes to her eyes.  
“I would love that, I really would.” You notice a small smile come to her face. You walk her to the door, your hand still entwined in hers. You silently walk her to her apartment as stop at her door.  
“Mrs. Esther, Theodore-“  
“Theodore died a long time ago, dear.” She says softly. “Elizabeth and I were” She pauses as she tries to find the right words. “good friends, like you and Kathryn.” You knew it. “Of course, we were from a different time. It wasn’t right, and certainly wasn’t safe. It still isn’t.” She rubs her thumb across your hand. “Theodore knew nothing of it. He gave me everything I could ever want. He even let me name our daughter after Elizabeth.” She chuckles at the memory. “But my Elizabeth and my Theodore are gone now. It’s just me.” She lets go of your hand. “Enjoy your love while you have it, darling. It doesn’t last forever and it leaves a hole when it’s gone. Elizabeth always wanted me to kiss her, but I was always too afraid of what the world and the Lord would think of me. I loved her, but I just couldn't being myself to fulfill her once request.” She turns to her apartment door.  
“Mrs. Esther,” She turns to look at you. “If you ever want company, I’m usually home alone when Kate is at work. You can stop by or I can stop by and we can have tea or something. If you want, I could play piano and you could sing, like old times.” You smile. Her face softens and you realize this ‘mean’ and ‘grumpy’ old woman was really just a woman who had no one. You had never seen her daughter visit, and neither had Kate. It was just her in her apartment and the whole building seemed to resent her. Resentment, the one thing she feared was all she had.  
“I would like that very much.” She says softly. “Thank-you.”  
“Of course, that’s what any decent person would do.” You shrug.  
“Get back to your love, and I will take you up on the music offer. If I open my window at the same time as you, I can hear you play and Kathryn sing and it warms my old heart.”  
“That’s how Kate heard me playing.” You realize. “I will see you soon.” You smile to her as she walks into her apartment.  
“Yes, and thank-you for listening to an old woman.” You nod. “And one more thing.”  
“Ye ma’am?”  
“Stop playing that new age crap. It’s awful!” She complains.  
“Yes ma’am, I’ll go through my music and get rid of it all.” You lie.  
“You’re a horrible liar.” She says as she closes the door. You are certain you see a hint of a smile on her face. You walk back to apartment to see Kate looking at you in awe.  
“How did you tame the beast?” She asks.  
“Mrs. Esther? She’s not a beast.” You sigh wisely.  
“Okay, Miss. Owl, share your wisdom. What is she?”  
“She’s a lonely old woman who was born in the wrong time and was forced to marry someone she didn’t love and she now faces the thing she feared most, being hated for who she is.” You reply. Kate stares at you. You walk into the kitchen and look at the open window. Nino is sitting in it, enjoying the afternoon breeze. You pick him up and walk back to the living room.  
“What are you doing?” Kate asks. You hand her the cat.  
“Take your son and sing with me, darling.” You smile as you kiss her. A smile spreads across Kate’s face.  
“This is the first time you’ve kissed me.” She breaths.  
“Love lasts forever, but you don’t get that long to show it.” You sit at the piano and Kate sits next to you, her head on your shoulder and an arm around your waist. Nino jumps out of Kate’s lap and sits on the piano, purring as he watches the two of you. You begin to play the song, for both you and Kate and Mrs. Esther and Elizabeth, as Kate happily sings along.


End file.
